The disadvantage of known vehicle roof modules is the problem, that such an adjustment cannot be done in a mounted and closed position of a roof panel, which would be the optimum procedure, since only in closed and mounted position of the roof panel a precise adjustment leads to a homogeneous engagement between the whole sealing and the roof panel. On the other hand, it is a common request that any screw heads of according adjustment screws have to be invisible and hence covered when the roof panel is closed. Covered screw heads, however, imply the problem, that for a fine adjustment, the respective sealing has to be unmounted or demounted or has to be defined by a hollow seal section which is high enough to be pushed away by a screwdriver for accessing the screws. A further alternative would be to open or remove the roof module followed by a trial-and-error procedure regarding the adjustment. A large hollow seal section in turn has the disadvantage that more space for the sealing is needed which is critical. In addition, it is critical to guide such high profile hollow seal sections around a radius without generating a kink or crinkles. The risk that such a large hollow seal section is damaged or punctured by a screwdriver is also rather high.